The present invention relates to a refrigerated agitator assembly and, more particularly, to a refrigerated agitator assembly for a dough mixer.
Friction and viscous shear encountered during mixing cause a temperature rise in a substance being mixed. This temperature rise becomes more severe as mixing speed increases and can adversely affect a mixing process. Accordingly, mixers, particularly dough mixers, are most effective when equipped with some type of temperature control means, whereby the temperature of the substance to be mixed may be stabilized at a preselected level or maintained below a predetermined threshold. For example, bread dough should be mixed at a temperature of about 78.degree. F. to 80.degree. F.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,568, issued to Zielsdorf on Jun. 30, 1981, teaches a temperature controlled dough mixer including a mixing bowl provided with a cooled sheet panel, a pair of cooled end panels, and a cooled breaker tube extending between the end panels. A cooled agitator may be rotatably mounted between the end panels of the mixing bowl. Unfortunately, the specific design taught in the Zielsdorf patent is relatively difficult and expensive to manufacture and maintain and is not compatible with many existing mixing schemes. The Zielsdorf patent is representative of the continuing need in the art of substance mixing for a mixer and refrigerated agitator assembly that may be manufactured and maintained in a cost effective manner, is compatible with existing mixing schemes, and that provides sufficient cooling during mixing operations.